


Admiration

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Consensual, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Martial Arts, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: Time in the Phantom Thieves has given Makoto the motivation needed to seek out ways to improve her combat abilities and has reached a point where she'll be tested for the first time. Ann accompanies her girlfriend to support her among other things.





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired cause I saw a picture (https://twitter.com/radiostarkiller/status/954374181717708800) with Makoto revealing some abs and my mind wandered. Hope you enjoy and any feedback is always appreciated!

“ _ So she's up next huh?” _ Ryuji's text bubble appeared in the group chat. Ann's eyes broke away from admiring the backside of Makoto type out her response.

 

“ _ Yeah, I'm a little nervous to be honest.” _

 

_ “She used to do martials arts beforehand yes?”  _ Yusuke asked.

 

_ “Yeah, Aikido – it's not really as intense as this though.” _

 

_ “Aikido revolves around using the attacker's momentum against him to throw him into the ground along with the utilization of submission holds,”  _ Futaba explained,  _ “Kyokushin Karate has the fighters learning how to take hits and dish them out in equal doses. There isn't any dodging involve so it's basically an endurance match.” _

 

_ “Whoa that sounds awesome! How do you know so much?”  _ Ryuji asked.

 

_ “I did a bit of research when I found out about it. Watched some videos too, people can get knocked out during the spars.” _

 

That last statement made Ann's heart jump a little bit,  _ “Hey, don't make me anymore worried than I'm already am!” _

 

_ “She'll be fine,”  _ Akira interjected,  _ “She's got you in her corner Ann and we'll be supporting her in spirit. _

 

_ “Yeah I wish we could've all gone, but fuckin' school had to get in the way!”  _ Ryuji's frustration was mutual. Many of the Phantoms Thieves couldn't make it to Makoto's first tournament due to various reasons. Ann was lucky that she was able to come watch.

 

“ _ Remember to take pictures for us.”  _ Akira texted.

 

_ “I wish her the best in this endeavor.”  _ Yusuke added.

 

“ _ Tell Makoto to kick some ass for us!”  _ Ryuji exclaimed.

 

“ _ I hope she gets to knock someone out.”  _ Futaba pondered. Ann couldn't help, but giggle.

 

“ _ Thanks guys! Got to go!” _ Ann closed the app and pocketed the phone inside her purse. She looked up to see Makoto nearly done changing: the white pants of the gi were already on, arms slid into the sleeves of the jacket. Ann could see the defined abdomen of Makoto from the full-body mirror she was using along with her own reflection: wearing a simple black top and red skirt with pink floral patterns, black open-toed heels and her lips painted red. Makoto noticed Ann staring and smiled.

 

“You know it's impolite to stare,” Makoto stated as she adjusted the jacket. Ann smirked in response.

 

“Yeah, but thankfully I'm your girlfriend so I can get some leeway.” Ann stood up and walked towards Makoto. The one known as Queen turned around and the two met eye to eye with Ann being slightly taller than Makoto.

 

“Nervous?” Ann asked, hoping to hide some of the anxiety herself.

 

“A little, this is definitely different than Aikido, but I feel more comfortable practicing this style. It feels right I suppose.” Makoto answered. Ann hummed as she took Makoto's hands into her own, seeing the bruising that was on Makoto's knuckles had almost healed completely.

 

“Why did you want to take up Karate anyway? Just from watching a class I felt kinda nauseous from how intense it was.”

 

Makoto thought about her answer for a moment, “I would have to say it's because of all the fighting we've been doing as Phantom Thieves. In Aikido, I have to wait for the aggressor to make a move and then I respond with a counter attack to incapacitate him quickly. I can't really do that against the shadows and honestly the practice didn't help with the anger – reminds me of who I was before. Kyokushin lets me be more productive in away, more proactive and it's not that much different than the stuff I can do when in the Metaverse so honestly it's making me becoming more proficient as a fighter.”

 

Ann nodded, “I guess you're right. Just be careful okay, the rest of the thieves are rooting for you too.” Makoto nodded and the two leaned in for a kiss. Ann suddenly moved downwards however and planted a small kiss on Makoto's abdomen, leaving an imprint of her lips on Makoto's bare skin. Ann stood up to see a blush on Makoto's face. “For good luck.” Ann teased as she walked out of the locker room, leaving Makoto to carefully finish getting ready while not wanting to mess up Ann's “good luck charm.”

 

* * *

 

Ann cheered as Makoto stepped onto the mat, the finals of the competition. Despite being a white belt, Makoto had shown enough promise in her training to be entered into the competition early. A red sash was tied to her belt as she went up against another girl who was a blue belt. The two bowed to the referee before bowing to each other and taking their stances. The referee called for the match to begin and the two circled each other with hands raised.

 

Makoto threw a short kick to the leg to test her opponent's guard. It was blocked with ease and the girl moved in to slam a fist into Makoto's stomach. Ann could see Makoto absorbing the blow and counter with one of her own and watched as the two traded blows against each other. Each punch slamming into the other's core with such force that their gi started to become undone. Makoto managed to block a roundhouse kick to her head, but a sudden flurry of punches from her opponent forced Makoto onto a knee.

 

Ann gasped as the referee moved in between the fighters. Thankfully Makoto was quick to stand to her feet, the ref giving her a few seconds before continuing the fight. Makoto lurched forward into a wheel kick and slammed the heel of her foot onto the other fighter's head. While her opponent was still able to block most of the attack, it was still enough to drop her onto the mat for a second or two. “YEAH! Kick her ass!” Ann cheered from the bleachers as the fight continued on.

 

The two returned to trading body blows against each other although it soon became apparent that Makoto was getting the upper hand in the exchanges. The other girl was looking exhausted – her shoulders sagging and her strikes didn't have that oomph they did in the beginning was Makoto still looked fresher in the long run. A combination of punches knocked the girl flat on her back and the referee called for a pause in the bout, the clock running out which signaled the end of the match. The two were separated from each other and both sat on their knees as the judges deliberate on the scores. Makoto found Ann in the crowd and winked at the blonde, Ann blew a small kiss in return. The two fighters were called to the center, the referee grabbing one of their wrists.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, after speaking with the judges we have decided the winner: Makoto Niijima!” The referee raised Makoto's hand as the crowd cheered. Her opponent shook Makoto's hands and hugged her as congratulations. With the competition over, Makoto was given a golden trophy for winning the event – spending some time celebrating with the other competitors and her sensei. After awhile, Makoto and Ann were able to escape the building that held the competition and drove towards Ann's home using Makoto's scooter. Makoto groaned as she gingerly swung her legs over the seat.

 

“Hey, are you going to be okay? You didn't even change out of your uniform.” Ann hovered her hands around Makoto in case she needed help.

 

“It's fine,” Makoto sucked in some air between her teeth, “Just need to let my body relax in a warm bath.” Ann opened the door to her house and welcomed Makoto inside. Since her parents weren't at home often, it gave Ann the kind of freedom that most people her age could only dream off. She helped Makoto set her things down and guided her to the bathroom.

 

“Here let me help.” Ann said moving towards Makoto and began to undo the white belt. She opened up the gi and noticed that the lipstick from her earlier kiss was still there, slightly smeared across the skin. The ordeal from the battles made Makoto glisten in the light, the spots where Makoto was hit were still red. Ann pulled down the jacket and crouched to help Makoto remove the pants, clearly distracted by her thighs.

 

“Is everything alright?” Makoto asked, face flushed red from both exertion and embarrassment from Ann's gaze.

 

“Yeah sorry, I'm just...admiring.” Ann answered quietly. A singular slender finger traced down the defined muscles, the stomach tightening for a brief moment before relaxing. “I have an idea to help celebrate if you are comfortable with it?”

 

Makoto nodded sheepishly, “I don't mind since it's with you.”

 

The confirmation made Ann's heart rate speed up. Her eyes returned on Makoto's abdomen – she pursed her lips before leaning in and giving a gentle kiss on one of the muscles. Again the stomach tightened for a moment and Ann started to kiss each ab one by one. Makoto gasped softly while Ann trailed down her core, hands caressing her thick legs. Ann motioned for Makoto to sit on the edge of the tub before she began trailing kisses down her partner's legs.

 

Makoto's breath hitched as Ann exhaled, feeling Ann's breath across her skin as Ann moved back up and gave her other leg the same treatment. “You have so much power here” Ann whispered. She moved upwards to help remove the black sports bra from Makoto before leaning in to kiss her chest. “Reminds me of those statues that you see in art museums. Chiseled warriors from the ancient days that used to do feats of strength.” Ann kissed Makoto's arms while one of her hands roamed down towards Makoto's underwear, just stopping her fingers from going further.

 

“Is it alright if I keep going?” Ann asked again, looking up to lock eyes with her girlfriend. Makoto swallowed before nodding. “I need to hear you say it,” Ann asserted.

 

“Y-yes,” Makoto had to fight herself internally to keep her voice from shaking too much. Ann smiled – sliding her fingers underneath the garment to find Makoto's core readily slick. Ann pulled Makoto into a deep kiss as she began to pleasure her girlfriend. Makoto's moans were muffled between the two of them, Ann feeling her start to shake as her body was built up to a crescendo. Ann could hear a sharp moan, pent-up bliss washing over Makoto until it was all done and Ann breaking the kiss to.

 

Ann wrapped her arms around Makoto for a moment – letting her girlfriend recover from the exertion. Ann kissed Makoto on the head gently while she tried to steady her breathing, carefully reaching over to start the running the bath. “T-thanks,” Makoto managed to say weakly. Ann simply kissed Makoto again before removing the rest of her clothes. The water was warm, the bubbles from the soap blanketed the surface and the scent of lavender reached their noses when the two sat in the tub: Makoto resting on Ann's chest, the blonde's arms wrapped around her neck.

 

“This is nice,” Makoto stated tiredly. Ann hummed in agreement.

 

“I could definitely get used to this.” Ann watched Makoto's arm rise from the water and reached out for her hand, their fingers locking with each other, “You looked so cool out there today. I mean, you always looked cool, but today in particular you were very badass.”

 

Her girlfriend giggled, “I try my best. I just want to make sure that my friends are safe. That you are safe.” Makoto pulled Ann's hand towards her and kissed the knuckles. Ann rested her head on top of Makoto, smiling. The two sat in comfortable silence, embraced by the warmth of the water and by each other.

  
  
  



End file.
